Operation Scavenger, Dealing the Cards
A large, but flat stone slab was the center piece of the area off in the shadowed cranny of the cavern. A tarp had been set up long ago for a bit of privacy, and usually, but especially while in use, one of the Takokujin would stand guard near this area. What lay behind the tarp, other than that aformentioned make shift table, was a small weapons store of scavanged kunai and shuriken as well as foraged explosive powders and travel rations. It was pretty much the groups stash of things they traveled with and used for their operations. Rain would have his elbows on the table, his fingers making contact with each opposite digit as the hands rested against the lower half of his face. He would look to Anara and Akihiko for a brief moment after they had settled in before speaking. "We are about to wrap up our stay in the Land of Fire. I have an assignment i'd like to have done before we leave however, if you're up to the task." Anara would take up a position on the wall as Rain spoke of a mission and cleans her nails with a file. "You have my attention Rain-san, please continue. Finally sounds like something fun has fallen into your grasp." She'd beam a grin at Akihiko as he was there as well and look away back to Rain hoping he'd get straight to the point. Soon after she runs the right hand up her side to pull out a kunai to twirl as she tried keeping still. The secluded office that the group had set up in the rear of the cave in a small cranny was home to the dealings of the Takokujin. Akihiko, along with a few others had been called into the small meeting room. The heavily cloaked figure of the Miyamoto deserter pushes through the tarp that acted as their doorway. He'd see that Anara was already there, along with Rain and all the other supplies that were stashed in the back room. Nearing the stone slab table, Akihiko would slowly kneel beside it and glance over at the woman before turning his attention over to their 'leader'. "So we're finally about to head out of this lame excuse for a hovel." he mutters aloud, catching the part about an 'assignment' and that caught his attention a bit more than just leaving this place. "That all depends... on if the price is right." the dark blue-haired man says, reaching a hand from his cloak and scratching the back of his head in thought. A sly grin slowly forming on his face. Nodding slightly, Rain would press on to the issue. "We have been trafficing and securing the passage of the homeles and down trodden so far. Mere peenies to sustain us as we wait for opportunity. Konoha is still recovering from it's struggles against Chigakure's forces, but i've waited until now to make my move. At this time, they are likely settled in and getting back on track with trying to rebuild and reacclimate. With this "sigh of relief" period, i want a few of you to go in to the village and listen for rumors and news. See if you cannot find wandering talent discretely and bring them in to the fold for evaluation. I also would like for you to gather some intel on Konoha's structures and their status of disrepair as well as mapping the village as carefully as you can. This is secondary, and will likely take several trips to the village to finish off. The reward for this will be 150 Ryo, but the reward for success will be far more lucrative than that. I wil lrequire a couple to stay behind, but you will still be rewarded for your support duties. Are there any questions?" The Hebi assassin listens to the details of the mission and ponders on a few things. "Are you suggesting two of us go in there and star a recruiting drive and also to listen up for anything that might be of importance? Sounds like some covert type dealings in broad daylight. You know asking about town will rouse suspicisions about our intent as to why we're there." The young woman would then look to the slab to see what exactly he had in mind as far as infiltrating Konoha and selecting certain people. For most of Rain's explanation, Akihiko more or less zoned out... paying scant attention to the fluff part of his reasoning behind the assignment.. . infiltrating the village and gathering information on any rumors or important information they could get their hands on. Plus the added task of keeping an eye out for any 'potential' that may be lurking within the walls of Konohagakure. Akihiko's hand moves from the back of his head, to just below his chin.. rubbing it in thought as the amount of the reward is put on the table. 150 Ryo.. didn't get you alot, but the work was easy enough and it was a helluva lot more entertaining than lurking about in a cave, freezing ones ass off. "Kind of a stingy amount, but getting out of this cave will have to suffice as extra." he says, nodding to himself. His eyes drift over to Anara as she mentions a recruiting drive right out in the open. "Yeah... asking some potential talent out in the open if they'd 'like to come out to a cave' with us might be a little weird." he adds along with Anara's inquiries about the mission. Rain seemed to just watch them briefly, not shanging his faacial expression or sighing at their lack of understanding. "Aid the village in their reconstruction, and keep your ears open. It's as simple as that. You all know what a vagabond looks like, a thier, a burglar, and in some cases, people like yourselves. Pay attention, and don't show you entire hand needlessly. I'm not asking you to pass out business cards, or do you suddenly forget how you got here yourselves?" Rain would ask them as he'd place his hands on the table. "We need to reserve our money for travel, and this is not the place to do monetary business. They are likely on high alert for any remaining enemies, but at the same time are focusing on reclaiming what is theirs. If your successful, the pot grows larger at the next opportunity, if you are not, then we still have to work within our means. Do you understand?" Rain wouldn't ask thiis rudely so much as affirmatively. He had already discussed the prospects of cash over talent, and the decisino was made to go for the rare opportunity of finding disjointed talent in the wake of the destruction and chaos. Money would always be there after all. "You'll be going in unarmed, and i'm sure i can get the proper dress and tools from our current clients." Anara giggles at her musings with Rain and shakes her finger at him. "It was meant as a joke, but I guess in these times that wasn't the smartest thing to say. My apologies Rain-san." She'd walk over towards Akihiko and run her hands over his right arm teasingly saying, "So how about to take that town by storm? Sounds like fun yes?" She would giggle and look at Akihiko with her blue and brown eyes. She would then turn to look at Rain once more asking, "So who exactly did you have in mind on going to the village to do this little mission?" Akihiko gave a quiet hrmm to himself, closing his eyes as he thought this assignment over for a few moments. All the while, listening to Rain further explain what it entailed and what not to do during their time inside Konoha walls. He smirks faintly as the idea of how he was brought around here comes up as a reminder. The prospect of making lots of money and obtaining power along the way is what lured this rogue shinobi to Rain's doorstep. It almost felt like he was being scolded a little by Rain, and he didn't take a liking to that whatsoever.. just because he was working for Rain didn't mean he could speak to him that way. The generally passive and pleasant expression on Akihiko's face turned dark for a few moments before quickly returning to normal at the sensation of Anara's hand against his arm. "Sounds like more fun than freezing our asses off in here. And I guess having you as my partner for now isn't a bad thing either." he said with a playboyish grin on his face. "Alright, you can count me in then. Rain." he says with an affirming nod, mentally preparing himself to pretend to be some schmoe worker. Feh. "Very good. I'll sweeten the pot to 100 ryo a head for your findings, Lady and not so Gentle-man." Rain would say for a moment of brief dry humor before he would consider how he'd support them from behind the lines. It was likely that he could use a few of the migrating workers to build a small temporary network that led back to Konoha. This would provide alot of things to ease their task. "Give me a day or so to prepare. By the time you enter the village, you should already be contracted out by one of the construction contractors. You'll be paid by them what ever amount they pay their workers normally. That is out of my hands. Use their work dosiers in order to move about the village without any real hinderance or question. It will try to pay off a few contractors to give you options. With the village so busy, working multiple jobs isn't unheard of i'm sure. Feel free to partake in Konoha's pleasures and pleasantries, but don't get too drunk to keep your mouth shut. Good luck out there, the Takokujin will be waiting." As the briefing came to a close, Rain would stand and bow to them both respectfully. While he generally did organize everyone, he treated them all as professionals as best he could, and not subordinates. This was a request, not an order even if he was the benefactor, the employer so to speak. In most cases, how the job was done was nto his concern, but in the case of stealth operations, a plan was always necessary. The task was simple, but this was one of the great shinobi villages after a catastrophe. He didn't want to risk his comrades to shoddy preparation. "I will begin work on your support, I appreciate your acceptance of the assignment."